Weekend and Candy
by Nona Cokelat
Summary: "Aku tidak akan memaksamu memakan permen kapas ini, tapi berikan aku alasan mengapa kau tidak suka makanan manis,"/"Aku tidak mau ada yang menandingi kemanisan di wajahmu, jadi aku tidak suka makanan manis."/For you kak Voila Shopie -oneshot-


**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning(s) : AU, AR, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk ga OOC, typho(s), etc.**

.

.

.

.

**WEEKEND AND CANDY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Cokelat  
**

** =2012=  
**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tok, tok, tok,_

"Sakura, Sasuke sudah datang tuh..." panggil seorang ibu, dari luar kamar putri semata wayangnya.

"Iya _kaa-san_, suruh saja dia tunggu diluar," jawab sang gadis yang telah kita ketahui bernama Sakura itu dari dalam kamar, telihat dari suaranya bahwa ia sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklaah, cepatlah Saku, tidak baik membuat seseorang menunggu,"

"Iya _kaa-san_, ini aku sudah selesai." Ujar Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, dengan berbalut pakaian santai berwarna putih bergambar permen dan rok mini, serta sepatu santai untuk jalan-jalan, tidak lupa ia membawa tas selempang kesayangannya. Untuk rambutnya, ia biarkan tergerai rapi.  
Terlihat simpel tapi menarik.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, _kaa-san_,"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

"_Ha'i_."ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju motor Sasuke.

"Kami pergi dulu, _obaa-san_." Ucap Sasuke pada ibu Sakura dengan sopan. Meskipun hanya senyum tipis, yang penting sopan 'kan...

"Iya, titip Sakura ya,"

"Aa.."

.

.

.

"Sasu, di festifal nanti, kau harus mau bermain, memancing, ikut menemaniku bermain bom bom car, ikut menemaniku naik histeria, ikut menemaniku bermain bola air, dan yang terpenting, kau harus ikut menemaniku makan permen kapaaaas~!" ucap Sakura sembari lebih mencondongkan badannya kedepan agar Sasuke dengar,

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa?! Tapi 'kan perjanjiannya seperti itu Sasu! Kau tidak menepati janji~!" Sakura memprotes dengan menggembungkan pipinya sebal, dan meninju pelan pundak belakang Sasuke,

"Itu hanya perjanjian di kertas contekan ulangan matematikamu kemarin Saku, lagipula kertas itu sudah kau buang."

Tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, dengan suara jengkel ia men-_deatglare_ dan berbicara "Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa begitu! Kau sudah menandatanganinyaa!" hampir saja ia akan me-_nyannaro_ Sasuke, dan untunglah dia masih ingat bahwa mereka masih dijalan,

"Itu tanda tangan palsuku." Tutur Sasuke membalas dengan menyeringai,

"Kau curaaang! Pokonya aku ngambek."

"Ngambek saja bilang bilang, dasar _baka_." Jawab Sasuke -lagi- yang masih dengan seringainya.

Yeah, mereka akan menuju ke festifal Konoha yang selalu disediakan setiap akhir minggu. Bila dilihat sekilas, akan seperti pameran biasa, tapi jika kau teliti lagi, festifal ini lebih ramai, lebih luas, lebih beraneka ragam, dan yang terpenting, lebih 'wah' dari pameran umum.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau ngambek, eh?" tanya Sasuke bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan, sejak tadi mereka hanya diam, dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, padahal mereka sudah sampai di festifal dan sedang berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat aksesoris ataupun stan-stan yang menyediakan _games_. Jujur, Sasuke benci keadaan seperti itu meskipun ia sendiri ialah tipe pendiam.

Sakura yang masih sebal setengah hidup pada sosok disampingnya hanya melirik, "Sampai kau mau menemaniku bermain, dan memakan permen kapas,"

"Hhh... baik baik, aku akan menemani mu bermain dan-" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "-dan menemanimu memakan permen kapas," itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat sulit dikeluarkan oleh mulut si Uchiha yang satu ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan antusias, "Benar?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah, benarkah?"

"Hnnn..." oke,sekarang Sasuke mulai berfikir akan berubah fikiran karena sifat Sakura yang terlihat seperti film kartun dirumahnya. Hei, itu terlihat menggelikan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadii, ayoo maaaiinn~" ajak Sakura dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya menggandeng, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke menuju salah satu stan permainan disana.

.

.

.

"Sekarang bermain apa lagi yaaa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, sambil melihat sekeliling festifal, siapa tahu ada yang menarik.

Tak ada jawaban.

Karena kesal, ia mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi dengan memajukan bibirnya sekilas, "Sasuke-kun, kita main apa lagii?"

"Semua permainan sudah kau coba,"

"Eh? masa sih? Hmm..." Kini, terlihat Sakura sedang befikir sesuatu dan melanjutkan omongannya,

"Aha! Kalau begitu, kita melaksanakan perjanjian kita yang terakhir sajaaa~" ujar Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, terlihat lucu, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Ini firasat buruk.

"Kau mau 'kan Sasuke-_pyooon_~" sekarang terlihat _inner_ Sakura sedang menyeringai puas,

"Aku-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, sudah dipotong oleh Sakura, "Bagus! Ayo belii~" sabar ya Sasuke..

.

.

.

Mereka sedang duduk duduk santai diatas bukit yang tidak jauh keberadaannya dari festifal, dari sini mereka bisa melihat seluruh isi festifal, meskipun tidak begitu jelas sih.

Lagipula dibukit ini tidak begitu ramai, malah terbilang sepi, dan keadaan seperti ini yang disukai Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa memakan ini," tutur Sasuke sembari menghela nafas bosan,

"Tidak bisa begitu! Tadi kau sudah janji akan menemaniku memakan permen kapas ini! Kau mau aku ngambek lagi Sasu?" tuntut Sakura dengan wajah muram, dan memandang sedih permen kapas yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Bu- bukan begitu, hhh..." sekarang Sasuke sendiri yang jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap Sakura sekarang, Sasuke sangat tidak suka dipaksa, apalagi dipaksa untuk memakan makanan manis, tapi disatu sisi, ia juga tidak ingn membuat gadis disampingnya ini cemberut, ini sangat rumit! Batin Sasuke berdebat sendiri,

"Saku, dengarkan aku. Kau sudah janji akan menerima kekurangan dan kelemahanku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.  
Mau tidak mau, Sakura akhirnya menatap Sasuke, ia merasa suasana untuk ngambek tidak baik untuk saat ini.

"Ya, tentu aku mau menerima kekurangan dan kelemahanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kelemahanku itu memakan makanan manis Saku. Kau mau aku menderita _diabetes_ karna kelebihan gula, eh?"

"Kau berlebihan Sasu-_kun_, mana mungkin hanya memakan satu kali permen kapas, kau akan menderita diabetes, itu konyol~" jawab Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan penuturan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tau. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau memakan makanan itu, jika kau tetap memaksaku, kita _break_." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuang muka kearah lain.  
Jika sudah begini, Sakura lah yang kerepotan sendiri,

"Eh? Kau terlalu emosional Sasu! Baiklaah~ aku tidak akan memaksamu memakan permen kapas ini, tapi berikan aku alasan mengapa kau tidak suka makanan manis, dari dulu kau tidak mau memberikanku alasan Sasuke-kun, beritahu yaaa?" ujar Sakura memasang wajah memohon, Sasuke melirik Sakura,

"Aku takut _diabetes_." Jawab Sasuke datar dan oh Sasu, jawabanmu itu terdengar konyol.

"Itu tidak logis. Jawabanmu ditolak, berikan aku alasan laiin Sasu-_kooii_~" pinta Sakura sembari mecubit pipi Sasuke,

"He-hei, hentikan," ucap Sasuke dengan membalas mneggelitiki Sakura agar menghentikan perbuatannya,

"Kyaaaaaa! Hentikan Sasuuu! Hahahahahaa... hentikan Sasuke _no bakaaa_!" Sakura tertawa dan menghindari gelitikan Sasuke dipinggangnya, sambil tertawa tersenggal senggal, ia berbicara, "Baaaiik~ aku tidak akan mencubit pipimu lagiii~"

"Bagus." Sasuke mengehentikan gelitikannya dan menatap Sakura yang masih tertawa,

"Aku jadi berantakan Sasu!" Sakura merapikan bajunya yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang tidak rapi dengan tangannya.

"Salahmu sendiri mencubit pipiku."

"Hehehe, iya iyaa, _gomeeen_,"

"Hn."

"Jadi, berikan aku alasan," tuntut Sakura kembali pada percakapan awal,

"Hanya tidak suka saja."

Sakura yang masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, memandang Sasuke tajam,

"Ayolah Sasu~ apa susahnya sih memberiku alasan, ah! Ataaau, kau mempunyai sebuah rahasia memalukan karena memakan makanan manis dan hanya kau sendiri yang tahu, dan pada akhirnya kau trauma dan tidak mau lagi memakan makanan manis, apa begitu?" tebak Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan permen kapasnya yang tinggal setengah dengan wajah innocent,

"Kau yang tidak logis, mana mungkin aku begitu." Bela Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Sakura bosan.

"Tapi mungkin saja, 'kan? Buktinya kau tidak mau memberi tahuku mengapa kau tidak suka makanan manis,"

"Benar kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan mata onxynya,

"Hu'um," jawab Sakura dengan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku..."

"Ya?" potong Sakura,

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _baka_." Ujar Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh, _gomen_. Silakan melanjutkan tuan~" ucap Sakura bergaya ala mermaid,

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, karena..."

.

Hening.

.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang menandingi kemanisan di wajahmu, jadi aku tidak suka makanan manis." Tutur, oh bukan tutur, tapi sebuah bisikan pelan dan halus oleh Sasuke yang tengah memandang Sakura.

"Eh? a- apa?" Sakura tercengang memandang Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya yang memerah,

"Hn." Bahkan setelah mengatakan rumus mujarab itu Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah lain, agar garis garis merah dipipinya tersamarkan.

"Ka- kau gombal Sasu!" ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah memerah,  
Sasuke saja tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berbicara gombal seperti itu, untung saja madara tidak bangkit dari kuburnya karna melihat cucunya yang entah sejak kapan bisa menggombal.

"Y- ya begitulah," jawab Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, karena kau sudah menjawab alasan mengapa kau tidak suka makanan manis dengan 'gombalan' mu itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu memakan makanan manis lagi." Ucap Sakura memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada pemuda disampingnya,

"Hn. Dan jangan membahas itu lagi."

"Hehehe, kau terlihat lucu saat menggombal, wajahmu polos!" ejek Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Hn."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit, sinar matahari mulai meredup dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi abu-abu kemerahan, terlihat indah.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?"

"Ayo pulang, langit sudah sore, aku juga sudah lelah..." ajak Sakura merenggangkan tangannya keudara, permen kapasnya sudah habis sejak mereka berdebat tentang alasan Sasuke tadi.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_, weekend kali ini menyenangkan~!" ujar Sakura yang sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Hn. _Doitta_," jawab Sasuke mengacak ngacak rambut Sakura, kemudian merapikannya lagi.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu?"

"Lain kali saja,"

"Oh, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke sembari memakai helmnya kembali, karena ia tidak turun dari motornya, jadi hanya tinggal memakai helmnya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan," ucap Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke singkat,

"Hn. " Sambil berlalu dari rumah Sakura,

"_Jaa nee_ Sasuke-_kun_~"

.

.

.

.

**-OWARI-  
**

* * *

_Selesaaaaiii~ gimana minna? Apa kependekan? Atau malah kepanjangan?  
_

_ Buat kak Voila -lagi- gomen kalau ga memuaskan T^T *sungkem*_

_.  
_

_Oke, sekian._

**Mind to RnC?**_  
_


End file.
